


【伏八/猿美】烈日當空，在愛情裡燃燒吧（R）

by Beibeiz



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibeiz/pseuds/Beibeiz





	【伏八/猿美】烈日當空，在愛情裡燃燒吧（R）

*祝美咲生日快樂！

夏天，適合玩水的天氣。如果不是八田硬拉著他來，伏見不可能在大太陽底下活動。  
「一定要在這種季節，這種天氣，這種大家都放假的時候，到這種遊玩聖地嗎？」伏見背著輕便的後背包——裡頭只裝了終端、水、充電器和扇子——跟在八田身後不斷地抱怨著。  
「就是夏天才要到海邊啊，冬天不是冷死了。你要多出來走走，才會有像我這樣健康的膚色啦。」八田一邊說著，一邊和伏見展示裸露在外的手臂。  
「是，是……」對方毫不在意地搧著扇子，看八田熟練地準備一塊屬於他們的位子。大型遮陽傘一立在沙灘上，伏見就往影子坐上去，拉過八田放在地上的包，掏出一瓶防曬乳。  
「我先擦了。」  
「哦！等等幫我擦啊。」  
聞言，伏見捂住臉說了一句：「你啊……」  
「我？我怎樣？」八田似乎不知道自己說了什麼不得了的話。  
「你知道你在說什麼嗎？」  
看他一臉茫然的模樣，伏見扯住他的外套，把八田拉到面前，擠出乳液，一把往他身上抹去，「如果我忍不住在這裡對你出手了，那就是你的錯。」  
八田這才明白了什麼，紅著臉推開伏見，「我等等自己來。」  
看到八田措手不及的模樣，伏見倒是溫柔地笑了，「該習慣了吧？我指的是做跟情侶一樣的事。」  
聽到這句話，八田的臉更紅了，他手忙腳亂地翻著包包，掩蓋這股害羞的心情。  
伏見看著被陽光照得閃閃發亮的海水，心裡有一個大膽的想法。  
「美咲。」  
「幹、幹嘛？」  
「我不想在這麼多人的地方。」  
「所以？」八田轉頭看向伏見，「別跟我說你要回民宿哦。」  
「陪你一小時再回民宿。」他回，「然後換你陪我一小時。」  
「那你得下來玩水才算數啊。」  
「瞭解了，八田隊長。」  
放下背包，伏見慵懶地走到陽光下。踏著浪花，他被迫濕了衣服，平時總對這樣的事情感到厭煩，只有和八田一起的時候，這種感覺才會消失。  
在一個小時的期限快到的時候，伏見偷偷拿出手機對著八田猛拍。360度，八田任何一個模樣都不能少。  
「一個小時到了。」伏見順勢把這個姿勢運用到看時間上。  
「哦！時間過得好快……那回去的時候買支冰！你要吃嗎猿比古？」  
他點點頭，這種天氣沒待在室內吹冷氣，當然要來上一支，這樣等一下才有力氣「玩」。  
「感覺沒有其他人的時候你就意外地乾脆。」  
站在便利商店的冰櫃前，八田這麼說。  
「是嗎。」伏見隨意回應著。  
但確實，因為不管做什麼，此時此刻八田就只會考慮到他。  
「蘇打口味？」  
「嗯。」  
接過冰棒，伏見默默看著走在前方，嘰哩呱啦說個不停的八田。  
他心裡打的算盤，八田沒有看出來。  
「這麼遲鈍是好事啊……」他這麼說，雖然自己在某些地方大概也是如此。  
八田歪頭看向他，後者搖了搖頭，道：「太熱啦，想吹冷氣。」  
「那就跑回去！」  
八田的眼睛變得閃亮起來，伏見後退了兩步。  
「欸、我可不……」  
「嘿嘿，出發啦！」  
無視了對方的話，八田抓起伏見的手，歡快地扯著他回到了民宿。  
一打開門，對方就往床上撲了過去，伏見則是趴在門邊，說了句：「還好民宿不遠……」隨後便把背包丟在一旁，打開行李翻翻找找。  
「呼——猿比古，在民宿要玩什麼？」  
八田在床上翻滾，轉了兩圈便感覺到肩膀兩旁陷了下去。  
「呼……玩床上遊戲。」  
兩人的臉靠得很近，伏見的臉色雖然有點蒼白，但到底還是透漏著一點雀躍，這讓八田想起他在海邊說的話：該習慣了吧？我指的是做跟情侶一樣的事。  
「床上遊戲還是上床遊戲啊……」  
伏見大聲地笑了出來，「你也很明白了嘛。」  
八田哼了一聲撇開頭，「所以呢？」  
「所以老樣子。」伏見讓八田面向自己，溫柔地吻了上去。  
「嗯……」  
這已經不是他們第一次做愛，前戲一直都是這樣，伏見喜歡用一個吻作為開頭，光是這個動作就足以燃起慾望的火。  
兩人舌頭交纏地越激烈，內心「想要」的想法就越發明晰。八田伸手環抱住伏見，讓他們更加親密地碰觸，飢渴難耐的身子不安分地扭動著，這種時候羞恥心什麼的早就拋諸腦後。  
「美咲，把身體抬起來。」耳邊傳來帶著喘息的嗓音，八田撐起身子，讓伏見把他下半身的衣物褪去。  
欣賞著眼前這副景象，伏見舔了舔嘴角。紅潤的臉龐、迷濛的雙眼、微突的乳尖、有些肌肉的身體、稍微硬挺了起來的下體、展露無遺的後穴，如果是其他人，伏見肯定一毫米都不會勃起，但這可是八田美咲啊。  
正當八田還在思考伏見的意圖時，大腿就感受到了肌膚的接觸，一路輕撫向上，順勢抬起。接著伏見俯身，嘴唇的觸感持續給八田帶來近乎高潮的酥麻感。  
「嗯……你乾脆一點的話我會比較高興……」  
趁著還能說出一個句子的時候，八田道。  
「是嗎？」伏見從口袋裡拿出備好的潤滑液，「那我就不客氣地開動了。」  
見狀，八田心裡打了個冷顫。  
「混蛋猴子！你什麼時候放在口袋裡的！該不會早上出門的時候……」  
「並沒有，剛剛放東西的時候拿的。」說著，他指向胡亂堆在一起的行李箱和後背包。  
「唔……」八田還沒來得及回應，冰涼的感覺瞬間襲來，他可以清楚地感受到伏見修長的手指，正在自己的後穴裡活躍著。各種刺激使他整個人縮了起來，這讓伏見十分不悅，他嘖了一聲丟掉手上的瓶子，用力把八田的腿掰開，好讓自己可以看清肉壁吞吐手指的模樣。  
「哈啊……嗯……」對於不能馬上滿足的慾望，八田只能把這股難耐發洩在別的東西上，他緊緊抓著棉被，把臉埋在枕頭裡，一方面讓自己不要那麼快高潮，一方面遮掩那個彷彿別人的嬌羞叫聲。  
誰知道，伏見反倒更加起勁，他把視線轉向新的目標，瞇起眼，一口含上對方胸前挺立的紅櫻。  
或許是因為閉著眼的關係，八田清晰地感受到，層層堆疊的快感正在讓自己理智盡失。  
「啊啊……猿比古……」  
聽見八田喊他的名字，伏見也到極限了，他單手脫下褲子，挺身進入被他玩弄得濕熱的後庭。  
「啊……」這一下差點把八田推上了高潮，銀涎從前端溢出，伏見一邊抽插，一邊用手愛撫他的下體，乳尖傳來的酥麻感也從未停下，到了這個時刻，八田只能不斷地喊著：「猿比古……猿比古……」  
伏見又嘖了一聲，這一聲，代表他僅僅因為八田的叫聲，就要進入高潮。  
「猿……嗯……」他用唇阻止八田接連不斷地喊出他的名字，並將對方的手放到自己背後，讓他把快感發洩在他身上。八田粉嫩的肉穴緊緊包覆著他硬挺的分身，伏見可以感覺到，每撞擊一次深處，背上就多一份炙熱。  
在終於達到高潮之後，伏見滿足地退出他的身子，八田顫抖著癱軟在床上，白色的液體從強烈收縮的後穴流出，他緩了緩，伸手把伏見抓到床上。  
「陪完你了，換陪我……睡覺……」他這麼說，之後便沉沉睡去。  
伏見看著窩在自己懷裡的八田，嘴角忍不住上揚。  
他回憶著方才聲聲的猿比古，嘴裡喃喃念道：「美咲……美咲……」，隨後湊近那張紅潤熟睡的臉，再次深深一吻。

♥

後續

♥

感覺身邊空無一人的伏見睡眼惺忪地爬起，八田正坐在雜亂的背包堆裡，低頭按著終端。  
「拿著我的終端做什麼呢美咲，話說你進得去啊？」  
被突如其來的聲音嚇了一跳，八田手滑了一下，幸好反應還算快，否則那台終端就摔了。  
「你不要突然出聲啦！」  
「我才要拜託你別浪費我的錢……」  
「我只是好奇猴子的終端裡都放啥，就隨便輸了我的生日，誰知道就進去了……」  
自己說完也覺得不好意思，八田閉上了嘴，一股腦兒地按著螢幕，臉上佈滿紅暈。  
伏見聳聳肩，套上衣服，「沒什麼好看的吧？全都放你。」  
這下八田按得更起勁了。  
身後傳來噗哧的聲音，就在八田準備開口大吼的同時，他的手好死不死按到了相簿。  
「你、你拍這個幹嘛啊！」  
「剛做完的時候拍的。」  
「還有這個是昨天在海邊的時候！你到底給我偷拍幾張啊！」  
伏見撇開頭，「嘖，所以不是說了都是你嗎？」  
一個不小心，粉紅色的氣息又瀰漫了整間房間。  
「啊——你這個人真的是……」不知怎麼繼續發展這個對話，八田抓了抓頭，站起身，揪住伏見的衣領，親自送上一吻，隨後背對他說：「笨蛋猴子！下次要拍之前跟我說啊！我可不想留醜照在你終端裡！」  
伏見眨了眨眼，嘆了口氣，壓抑不住的興奮滿溢而出。他舔了一口嘴唇，「美咲才真的是……」別老是勾引我啊。

-end


End file.
